


in my heart i am hopeful

by sandyk



Series: choosing my words carefully [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked unbelievably gorgeous Kensi who was sitting slouched and naked on Marty's bed, laughing at something on the TV. (post-ep to Little Angels, sequel to 'i cuss because i mean it' )</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my heart i am hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> notes: not mine, no profit garnered. Sequel to 'i cuss because i mean it' - all you need to know is that Deeks and Kensi have been having sex with no strings attached, Kensi has a tattoo. Thanks to jf for awesome beta!

Naked Kensi. Naked unbelievably gorgeous Kensi who was sitting slouched and naked on Marty's bed, laughing at something on the TV. She'd shown the night before at 1 am - so technically very early Saturday morning - and said, "I'm glad you here." She'd pushed him up against the front door, kissed him, grinded up on him.

He did not complain. It was odd, though, something about her reminded him of Jess. He'd been practicing denial, one of his greatest skills, since she'd died. They hadn't been partners with privileges or whatever Kensi was calling this. It hadn't been time spent together in a dangerous situation. Or so he told himself. He thought they would have stayed together after the case, he thought maybe they would have been in love. He wasn't sure he was quite the guy he needed to be to be that person, but maybe. Then Kensi pushed up her skirt and directed him to pull her panties off. He stopped thinking of anyone else.

"Now I'm glad I was here, too," he'd said. He did not point out that she had clearly come from a date. He did not ask her if they had thought her name was Charlene or why the date had gone so badly she'd ended up at his door.

They'd had sex right there on the floor, and he'd been thinking about nothing besides how amazing it felt when Kensi lowered herself onto him. He really liked fucking her. Then they went back to the bedroom and fucked again. Now it was morning, nearly noon and she was still here. Granted, they woke up around 9 and fucked again, he'd walked Monty and brought back breakfast and coffee and a Caf-Pow. Wasn't this something like dating, where were the boundaries exactly. He was itching to push and ask her. Instead he said, "Should I get you a Caf-Pow next time?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That stuff is disgusting."

"Like the twinkies you adore, and don't pretend you don't, a Caf-Pow is an accomplishment of science made to taste extra delicious but not like actual vegetable, fruit or mineral --"

"I think it tastes pretty mineral, like dirt," Kensi said.

"Delivering maximum amounts of caffeine and sugar," he said. "Science."

She sipped her coffee and went back to watching whatever she was watching. Marty was watching her.

Marty knew this was not the smartest thing he'd ever done. One of the first things he'd done months ago when he'd started back at NCIS was get to know everyone. He was a detective, he detected. From the support staff and trainers and other agents not specifically on their team, he'd learned as much as he could. He was still learning and detecting because when you stop talking to people after they've told you what they know, they tended to get super resentful. Also, this way Marty could pretend they were friends for real. He wasn't using them, he wasn't some manipulative insecure dipshit who researched everyone he met so he could feel safe. He sent a thank you to the ether for that bit of description from his maybe serious girlfriend before Jess.

Or he was charming. Charming. But he was a little bit of a shithead, desperate to get as much information as possible about the people he worked with so he could predict, maybe, what they would do. Sam was married, something Marty suspected Kensi didn't know. But Gordon from data did, because he'd complained about forgetting his anniversary and Sam had offered him a memory trick that he himself used. Something he'd said only to Gordon, since no one else seemed to know. Everyone respected Sam and thought he was a good guy. He never hit on anyone, so maybe the married part wouldn't have been a huge surprise. But it could also be some Navy SEAL Marine ideal about honor and integrity and not flirting.

Kensi's previous partner had died after being missing. Marty was waiting for her to tell him or mention it. He'd probably ask soon, to see what she said. Her two partners before that had washed out, not good enough for the work. Everyone thought Kensi was good at her job, sometimes standoffish, mostly nice. Serial dater whose boyfriends never lasted longer than a week at max.

Callen was the super nice, oddly calm and even keeled mysterious damaged boy all the women and two men from accounting were lusting over. He told people he didn't date law enforcement. From some of the comments Marty heard, he suspected Callen only got laid when undercover. When he was someone else. It made Marty feel like they had something in common.

Back before they'd moved to the Mission, Eric had apparently slept with half of the analyst and admin staff. Hetty had had all the ladies in question transferred to other spots. It wasn't that she didn't approve of office romances; she'd been known to arrange work schedules to facilitate love, sometimes before the people in question even knew themselves. It was, in the opinion of one the admin ladies, that Hetty thought Eric could do better, could be better. Mostly, now, Eric played a lot of video games and surfed.

Everyone had Hetty stories. Marty was pretty sure that everyone in the Mission thought Hetty had a special relationship with them. They were all probably right. Even Marty.

Kensi was still naked. Now she was looking at him. She smiled. "See something you like?"

He leered at her. He tugged on her wide open legs and rolled onto his stomach. Just a little maneuvering so he was up close and personal with her tattoo. "I like what you're doing here," she said. He hadn't even touched her yet.

He was very proud of his oral skills. It was a lot of studying and now Marty wanted to find all those girls he'd tried to be good with from age 15 to about 21. He wanted to find them and apologize profusely. He hoped that they all had found much better men.

Now he was better. Kensi wouldn't fake anything with him, she didn't care about his opinion of her. She was quivering under his fingers and tongue. She even moaned. She panted. She tugged his hair and pushed at his head.

"Do you really want to stop?" He licked his lips.

"Fuck me," she said, smiling.

"If you insist," he said. He pushed up on top of her and she lifted her hips. He thrust inside her, her perfect wet ready pussy. It wasn't long before he was totally gone, coming again. He could feel Kensi doing the same under him.

"I thought that just happened in romance novels," Kensi mumbled. She nudged him off her and rolled on her side. "Simultaneous orgasm," she said, making air quotes. She sat up. "I'm getting a shower. You should change these sheets."

"Oh, okay," Marty said. He was talking to a closed door. He stripped the bed, moving slow like an old man. "I'm not fit for a sex marathon, Monty." Monty wisely ignored him.

He put the sheets in the washer and started the cold water wash. He always made sure people didn't take him too seriously, underestimated him. Even at work. Even with NCIS. Which was stupid, he thought. Why did he want this team to think less of him. He definitely didn't want Hetty and Kensi to think he was a loser. To realize he was a fucking loser, the voice in his said. But mostly he was not, he thought. He was very good at his work.

He made the bed. Kensi came out of the shower, threw her towel on the floor. "Hey," he said. "The basket is right there."

"Fine," she said, picking it up and putting in the basket.

"Do you not let me see your apartment because it's wall to wall magazines and ho ho packages, like some Hostess hoarder?" He watched her lie back on the bed.

"I don't not let you see my apartment."

"Okay," he said. "Hey, how is this not dating?"

She snorted. "This is totally not dating. If we were dating, I wouldn't have had a date last night. A creepy horrible date." He frowned and she said, "It was fine, I can handle myself fine."

"Hey, so whatever I am, I wanted to apologize. For making fun of your romancing the one profile. You seemed a little upset."

"Thank you, but not necessary," she said. Because she would never admit she was upset, Marty thought. Which also made him think they weren't dating. She said, "You were basically a booty call. And then I spent the night and now I'm enjoying an extended booty call weekend thing. Or was, until you got all serious."

"This really isn't very serious," Marty said. "Serious is that documentary you just flipped away from - it's about climate change and the islands that are already being disappeared because of rising water level. This, not serious. This is questions about what we are doing."

"What we're doing is having sex, and that is all."

"But we're also partners, and what if I want to get to know my partner better? Does that interfere with the sex only thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just don't think it's that hard to keep things separate. You don't see me saying that you did good on that case, it was nice to see you, I forget you're a good cop."

"Except you just did, and that was really more of an insult than a compliment."

She smiled. "You know you're good. I don't like inflating your ego."

"That is very true," he said. "Okay, okay. I'm going to shower now."

"I'm going to watch anything but that documentary you were talking about."

When he got out he shook his wet hair at her and she shrieked. They decided to watch a marathon of the original Superman movies. No more being stupid, he thought. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew only a stupid stupid person would jeopardize having access to naked Kensi.


End file.
